Mounting small household appliances, such as radios, clocks, coffee makers, and the like, to supporting surfaces such as walls, shelves, and cabinets offers numerous desired advantages. Modern appliances may be more effectively used when mounted in safe and convenient positions. One popular mounting site for such items as radios and clocks, is the face of a typical bank of kitchen cabinets or directly to a wall. Another such site would be the underside of a shelf, either mounted to a wall, or a workbench or installed in a bookcase.
Because many such appliances are battery operated, it is often necessary to remove them from their display portion to change batteries. Applicant's invention affords secure mounting of an article which allows repeated removal and remounting.
Applicant's invention provides advantages over previous systems. It allows a sturdy form of support for such articles; it utilizes a minimum amount of permanent hardware; and the article may be easily detached and replaced numerous times without appreciable wear of the mounting devices or the supporting surface.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings, in which like numerals are employed to designate like parts throughout the same.